


Press Your Number

by Guadi_Fics



Series: KPOP OS [1]
Category: Music RPF, SHINee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom Taemin, Dom/sub Play, Drama & Romance, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slash, TaeHo - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: A veces un simple error te puede marcar mucho más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar





	Press Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste!! Realmente me ha emocionado mucho lograr este OS ♥

**_Despertar solo en una noche oscura_ **

**_Pensar en ti es como un hábito_ **

**_Me siento extraño_ **

**_Incluso cuando hago una llamada telefónica_ **

**_Sigue sin haber una respuesta_ **

**_Mi corazón se está impacientando, voy hacia ti._ **

**_._ **

 

Una día más en que ni la noche me deja en paz.

Una noche más en la que el tormentoso y vívido recuerdo del cómo mi propia muerte en vida comenzó, me sofoca con lo real que se siente.

Una noche más sin ti a mi lado, y con más arrepentimientos de los que creo puedo soportar... una y otra y otra más.

Mal.

Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal.

Las luces eran molestas. La música demasiado alta.

Los gritos. El humo. El ruido de vidrios chocando, de las bocinas fuera con aún más gente llegando.

Todo, absolutamente todo de aquella persona, de aquella circunstancia, se sentía terriblemente mal. Erróneo. Incorrecto inclusive.

El olor era demasiado empalagoso.

Su sabor demasiado rancio.

Sus curvas demasiado suaves, flojas. Maleables. Demasiado malditamente 'curvas'.

Mas sin embargo, era su porte lo peor de todo. La forma en la que se mostraba casi desfallecida y desmadejada a mis tratos y menesteres. Rindiéndose a mí y a mis falsas caricias.

Mal. Todo se sentía tan jodidamente mal. Porque era yo quién quería estar así, rendido a aquellos besos que ahora, finalmente ahora, podía decir que eran los únicos para mí. Rendido a aquella boca, a esas manos que con apenas roces me tenía jadeando y mendigando por más. Rendido a aquella mirada, esa que me encendía como nada más debido al fuego de lujuria que reinaba allí cada que se posaban en mí. Esa que me mostraba adoración, respeto; pero también me exponía a mis más bajos placeres e instintos. Esos contra los que tanto había luchado y que él había liberado, y aceptado. Pero entonces, ¿por qué demonios estaba haciendo esto? ¿por qué insistía en mentirme a mí mismo de nuevo? ¡¿Qué demonios quería lograr?! Si él supiese...

—Mmmm, vamos arriba Min, quiero probarte entero hermoso —sentí me decía al oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo con sus dientes y apresaba mi blando miembro con una de sus malditas manos—. Oh, puedo arreglar eso cariño. Vamos, seguro aún quedan cuartos.

¡NO!

—E-espera. No. Basta —dije en cuanto sentí comenzó a tirar de mi mano.

—¿Eh? ¿Prefieres ir a otro lado?

—¡No! Mira, yo... lo siento, ¿vale? En serio. Yo... no puedo. Tengo que irme.

—¿Eh? Pero, ¡tú estás idiota! —gritó, atrayendo más de una mirada hacia nosotros. Demasiadas para mi gusto por lo que terminé mirando para todos lados, intentando ver una pronta salida. Por un segundo, al levantar la cabeza y escudriñar el lugar, creí verle, solo un mísero instante, como si de una aparición se tratara... pero no, no había manera alguna; ¿cómo podría él estar allí, en aquella fiesta de mala monta de la que nunca había oído hablar siquiera? De seguro era la culpa, esa que comenzaba a llenarme entero—. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hacerme un desplante, eh? Idiota, no eres más que un estúpido nerd con suerte en deportes. Primera fiesta que vienes, te quiero hacer el favor para que luego puedas decir que has tenido el placer de estar con la mejor, ¿y tú aquí de idiota queriéndome dar el plantón?

—Oye, te dije que no...

—Arggg, ¿sabes qué? vete de una puta vez, ¿quieres? —dijo mirándome como una fiera antes de tirar sus cabellos por sobre su hombro en típica pose diva y girar para irse. Deteniéndose a solo unos pasos para volverse a mirarme con una sonrisa que francamente de buena no tenía nada, y lanzar lo que ella supuso sería una bomba en aquel maldito lugar donde los rumores son la presa más jugosa y cualquier vida social podría acabar en un mero pestañeo—. Y yo que tú me iba a ser unos cuántos estudios. Te debe saber muy mal que no se te pueda parar, incluso teniendo a alguien como yo para el trabajo.

Los típicos y esperados 'Ohhhh' y los 'Uhhhh' de la creciente multitud reunidas a nuestro alrededor no tardaron en llegar. Gente hambrienta de algo más de lo que poder hablar luego, obviamente. Tampoco tardaron las risitas o los cuchicheos porque al parecer, de pronto la fiesta entera se había detenido tan solo para ver el show que la maldita zorra aquella se había dado el lujo de montar solo porque no me la quise follar como cualquier otro allí lo hizo antes y lo haría luego. Vaya suerte de mierda la mía, ¿no? O quizás no, quizás fuera tan solo el karma de mierda haciéndome una visita express por lo que de pronto debía.

Sentía un enorme nudo en medio del pecho. Quería decirle algo. Algo hiriente pero no menos cierto. Lo pensé dos segundos y ¡¿qué demonios me importa?! ¡A la mierda todo y todos!

—Sabes, no tengo porqué hacerme ningún estudio Hyo, el que no se me haya parado contigo no significa que no se me pare en absoluto. Creo que esta vez fue más cosa de la compañía. No creo tengas lo 'necesario' para hacerme temblar de placer sin lugar a dudas —dije, sonriéndole descaradamente antes de meter mis manos en los bolsillos y encaminarme a la salida de aquel lugar que nunca volvería a pisar porque desde un comienzo nunca debí de haberlo hecho.

Pude escuchar las risas más fuertes esta vez a mis espaldas y los susurros no disimulados que ya comenzaban a rondar. Escuché las burlas que le daban algunas otras tantas víboras que siempre buscaban estar en su lugar e incluso de otras tantas que en su cara se hacían las mejores amigas. Todo mientras seguía a mi paso yendo lentamente por entre la gente que al verme se iba corriendo como si del mar rojo se tratase. Irónico todo. Tan burdo y triste.

Y yo tan patético.

Recuerdo que esa noche y ya madrugada, caminé y caminé. Caminé sin rumbo fijo por horas y horas, a tal punto de que los primeros rayos comenzaron a llegar. Borrando la oscuridad de la noche y aclarando el día aunque aquella claridad no llegara aún a mi mente.

Sabía entonces así como lo sé ahora que la había cagado. Y lo había hecho en grande porque, puede que no me la haya follado, pero seguro como que el día seguía a la noche que aquella había sido mi clara intención. Esa estúpida intención que no sé de dónde me surgió, pero que se quedó, enredó y creció en mi mente hasta llegar a aquello. Esa necesidad de probarme a mí mismo que podía. Que yo aún...

Era un verdadero idiota.

Mi desesperación por decírselo. La urgencia que me invadió entonces de contarle todo. Lo que hice y el porqué. Excusas realmente. Lo sé, ahora. No eran más que eso. Pero no decirle... tampoco podía con eso. Aquello nunca fue una opción siquiera. No podía no hacerlo. Le había fallado al juramento una vez. No podía hacerlo de nuevo. Recuerdo pensar en implorar y rogar por días si hacía falta. Conseguir que me perdone. Que me escuchase al menos. Pensé, realmente pensé que tenía que hacerlo.

Estúpido.

Iluso.

Quizás aún ahora lo soy.

**_._ **

**_Pienso en ti, quien eres profundamente cortante_ **

**_Entonces beso tus labios_ **

**_Tenuemente... oh, se dispersa_ **

**_El final de esta larga noche_ **

**_Creada incontables veces por mi afilado corazón_ **

**_Que finalmente es llenada por ti_ **

**_._ **

**_El calor de tu cuerpo se sentía vívidamente en la punta de mis dedos_ **

**_Aquella pequeña mano que siempre se sentía tibia_ **

**_Me aferro a una borrosa memoria_ **

**_Mi ansioso corazón busca por ti, chica_ **

**_._ **

 

_TaeMin le miraba, su característica sonrisa ladeada en pleno esplendor mientras lo miraba desde la punta de la cama. Él se acerca, comenzando a arrodillarse en el colchón. Es un cazador acechando a su presa, acechándolo a él, que lo espera tenso y ansioso desde su lugar allí en el centro. Sus brazos atados a las puntas. Sus piernas dobladas y abiertas, completamente expuesto y listo para lo que él quisiera hacerle y/o darle. Queriéndolo todo y aún más._

_—Te has portado mal, niño._

_—Perdón, amo._

_—Me has hecho daño. Nos has dañado a ambos._

_—¡Perdón! —grité, porque sí, en algún punto lo sabía, no sabía cómo ni porqué, pero sabía que lo había hecho. Lo había herido. Lo había decepcionado._

_—¿Perdón?_

_—¡Por favor, amo!_

_—Por favor a ti niño. Míranos, mira lo que has hecho..._

_De pronto y ante sus asombrados ojos todo el escenario comenzó a cambiar. Él aún se sentía atado pero la habitación se alargaba y la cama se alejaba, mientras TaeMin ahora vestido y parado, lo miraba alejarse con tristeza antes de comenzar a girarse para salir de y dejarle allí._

_—¡TaeMin!_

_—Ya es tarde, niño. Ya es demasiado tarde. Adiós, Min..._

_—TaeMin... —susurré en respuesta, queriendo alcanzarlo, tocarlo... pero, él ya no estaba. Lo único que me quedaba de él ahora eran mis memorias y mis sueños, e incluso en ellos él se evaporaba._

_Él ya no estaba y yo estaba tan arrepentido de todo._

 

* * *

 

Me sentía físicamente enfermo.

Lo necesitaba.

¡Joder, cómo lo necesitaba!

Pero fue debido a mis propios temores. A mi propia estupidez que él ahora ya ni me hablara y yo... solo... no puedo.

_'Dios, TaeMin, si tan solo supiera dónde estás. Si tan solo pudiera decirte cuánto lamento todo y cuánto necesito que me cuides y sostengas como antes. Que me ames.'_

Quiero a mi amo de vuelta. Lo necesito tanto como respirar y quizás aún más, porque sin saberlo, él se ha convertido en mi todo y yo no puedo luchar solo contra estos sentimientos que me llenan cada día de una enorme y triste culpa,  y de una abrumadora soledad.

 _'Ya no quiero luchar más... Por favor Taemin, por favor amo... vuelve a mí... Por favor'_ -pensé para mí, una y otra y otra vez, volviéndose una especie de mantra o cántico que seguí aún cuando la humedad de mi almohada fue demasiada y aún cuando tras lo que parecieron horas de pena, el sueño regresó para llevarme nuevamente a un inquieto descanso al que ya me había acostumbrado.

_'Por favor'..._

**_._ **

**_Una vez más, nuevamente, marqué tu número_ **

**_Por favor contesta_ **

**_Incluso si me dejas por ahora, solo será por poco tiempo_ **

**_Puedo sentirlo, déjame escucharlo_ **

**_Por favor susurra nuevamente a mi oído_ **

**_._ **

 

Marca, marca, marca, marca

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Un nuevo mes ha comenzado. Un nuevo domingo comienza. Una nueva cena que de nueva nada tiene. No realmente. El murmullo incesante de más de quince voces hablando todas a la vez me aturde. Los temas me aburren. Las preguntas me incomodan.

¿Porqué sigo viniendo?

¿Porqué sigo obligándome a pasar por esto?

Sé la respuesta. Es porque debo. Porque me lo imponen y yo aún me dejo imponer. Porque aún permito que sobre mí se haga el uso y abuso de la excusa de _'es porque te queremos'_ o _la de 'es lo mejor para ti'._ Es una respuesta fría y hasta cruel, pero al menos sé es sincera. He comenzado a ser más honesto conmigo mismo, aunque más no fuera solo para mí.

Me siento hastiado.

Estoy molesto.

Cosas que no he querido reconocer por años han comenzado a bailar libre y aleatoriamente por mi mente. Cosas como el porqué acepté alguna vez una relación tan retorcida como la de ser un juguete. Cosas como el porqué sentí alivio cuando acepté finalmente, después de tanta lucha interna, ser el sumiso de mi amo.

Cosas como los porqué de mi necesidad de aprobación constante y lo feliz que me ponía de que fuera tan simple complacer los placeres y gustos de mi amo.

Cosas que me llevaron a analizar y profundizar el análisis sobre toda mi vida. Mi infancia.

Mis carencias.

Y era tan duro enfrentar todo aquello. Sobre todo en mi más cruda y absoluta soledad porque, ¿quién quiere darse cuenta de que él había sido feliz como un sumiso de un chico incluso menor que él solo porque fue prácticamente condicionado a complacer? ¿a siempre buscar y a anhelar la aprobación de alguien más? ¿Quién quisiera darse cuenta de que lo que él había luchado y temido por tanto tiempo, no había sido más que el resultado del cómo él había sido criado? Y no, no era dicho o siquiera pensado como reproche a sus padres sino más bien solo sencillamente aceptado como el resultado final a aquello que se me había ido perforando durante toda mi vida.

Obedece.

Sé buen niño.

Compórtate.

Haz caso.

Y las debidas repercusiones por supuesto.

_'Qué buen chico, MinHo. Estamos orgullosos de ti, cariño'_

_'Nos has decepcionado, chico. Esperábamos más de ti'_

Aquellos eran los ejemplos más recurrentes que recordaba al pensar en todo aquello. Y no, no era como si culpara a mis padres, o a mi entera familia por haber salido así. Por haber retorcido en mi mente las cosas a tal punto de que terminara comprometido en una relación sexual y en un papel  que cualquiera vería como un papel 'inferior'. No, la verdad era, que siempre fui yo. Simplemente fui yo quién dejó que aquellos comandos manejaran mi vida hasta tal punto. Fui yo quién había adquirido esa enorme necesidad de agradar, de complacer. Queriendo y buscando siempre sentirme aceptado y disfrutando el ser recompensado cuando me esforzaba en lo que se le pidiera.

Fui yo quién en mi mente retorció y llevó aquellas ganas de complacer a mis padres en sus tantos designios, a algo más. A algo mucho mayor. Porque yo jamás me rebelé. No como tantos otros jóvenes hacían. No. Yo sencillamente abracé aquello, me reconcilié con todo y... ahora... estaba, muy a mi pesar pero por mi entera culpa, nuevamente solo. Le había fallado a mi amo como nunca decepcioné a mi familia. Y el dolor y la vergüenza de aquello me estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

Por eso todo dolía.

Por eso me era tan difícil seguir en esta actuación de hijo perfecto, de notas perfectas, de actitud perfecta que siempre obedecía sin replicar nada a cada 'pedido' de mis padres e incluso tíos o primos. Por eso sentía que tenía que huir, escapar de todo y todos.

Porque no lo era.

No era perfecto.

Había fallado.

Le había fallado a la persona más importante que sentía tendría nunca. Lo había decepcionado. Y algo muy interno en mí hacía que todo mi ser se carcomiera por ello. Cada día. Cada hora. Cada momento que pasaba sin que hiciera nada.

—¿Estás bien, hijo? —preguntó mi madre.

Me sacudí.

—¿Todo va bien en la universidad, ¿cierto, hijo? —cuestionó enseguida mi padre.

—Sí, papá. Sí, mamá. Lo siento. Creo que estoy enfermo. Permiso.

Tenía que escapar. Podía ver las miradas de todos posadas en mí llenas de cientos de preguntas que en mi vida querría contestar y por primera vez, se me ocurrió el solo irme sin más.

No lo hice.

Mis ganas de rebelarme tendrían que aguantar un poco más.

_'Amo, te necesito... amo...'_

**_._ **

**_Mi lugar favorito_ **

**_Justo ahora mismo está cerrado... tus rojos labios_ **

**_Oh, tu beso que me dejó en un largo silencio_ **

**_Murmurándome a mí mismo, el sin sentido incrementa_ **

**_Incluso si llamo y te llamo a ti, la respuesta disminuye_ **

**_¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?_ **

**_Por favor regresa a mí._ **

**_._ **

 

—¿Estás seguro no quieres esperarme y te alcance?

—No, está bien Suho. Creo que aprovecharé a caminar un rato.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Mmm?  Sí, oh sí, seguro.

—Minho...

—Bueno, debo irme ya. ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

—De acuerdo. Ve con cuidado.

—Siiií...

Finalmente salí entonces de aquel sitio, de esa fiesta que de pronto me había removido todo.

Mi trabajo de medio tiempo como ayudante del local fotográfico de la zona era una bienvenida rutina en mi vida. Una que me gustaba. A veces, incluso ayudaba como asistente cuando Suho tomaba algún pedido para ir a hacer de fotógrafo a alguna que otra fiesta. Una fiesta justo como esa de la que acababa de salir.

Aún era temprano realmente. La pequeña boda fue en mediodía con una tranquila recepción por la tarde por lo que ahora eran apenas las siete de la tarde. Temprano. Tan temprano que tendría bastante tiempo para terminar uno de sus trabajos para la universidad para aquella semana e inclusive tiempo de adelantar algún otro. Quizás incluso para simplemente dejarse estar.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba tener tiempo demás porque eso le daba tiempo para pensar. Y pensar le hacía recordar. Recordárlo a él. Sobre todo ahora, luego de verlos a ellos. Joder, ¿porqué tenían que ser justo ellos?

—Deja yo lo llevo.

—De acuerdo, ah, y toma los lentes aquellos también, por favor. Te espero junto al arco. Apresúrate —le dijo Suho, acelerado como pocas veces le había visto hasta ahora.

—Sí, sí, ya voy —dije tomando lo que le habían pedido antes de girarse de golpe, topándose de frente con algo, o más bien alguien.

—Oye..

—Oh, lo siento, disculpe, no vi... —comencé a disculparme torpemente, haciendo malabares para sostenerlo todo mientras me inclinaba para disculparme antes de levantar la vista y abrir aún más mis ya de por sí grandes ojos.

—Tú...

—Ke...

—Kibum —dijo el otro, cortante, distante—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo...

—Oye Key, vamos que... ¿qué hace él aquí?

—Es lo que acabo de preguntar, amo.

—Aquí no gatito. Jong, lo sabes.

—Sí, Jong.

—¿Y bien? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Trabajo.

—¿Qué?

—Trabajo. Yo...

—¡Minho! Oh, disculpen —interrumpió Suho atropelladamente, parando en seco al verme a mí equilibrando todo el resto del equipo de cámaras y más que seguro con cara de idiota asombrado al verles justamente allí a ellos. Aunque él no tuviera ni idea de quiénes ellos eran, sí podía darse perfecta cuenta de que eran obvios invitados allí—. Yo, mmm, dame, llevaré esto mientras tú...

—No hará falta. Solo fue un incidente. Nosotros debemos ir a nuestro sitio ya.

—Pero a... Jong.

—Ahora no, Kibum. Vámonos —dijo Jonghyun de manera escueta y seria, antes de mirarme brevemente—. Minho.

—Esperen yo... ¿está él... —dije al verlos comenzar a girarse. Tenía que... Necesitaba...

—No. No te atrevas.

—Pero...

Una mirada más que no me dejó decir más y ellos simplemente se giraron para perderse entre el montón de gente en aquel lugar que ahora podía ver tenía rondando más de una cara familiar. Aunque no tanto como las suyas.

—¿Estás bien, Min?

—Minho.

—Cierto, Minho, ¿estás bien? —preguntó. Yo solo asentí.

—Vamos, estamos atrasados ya.

—¡Oh sí! ¡vamos! ¡vamos!

El resto de la fiesta pasó en un borrón. Seguimos a los novios, que de hecho pude ver también me reconocieron, aunque ellos solo me inclinaron la cabeza en señal obvia de ' _te reconozco, ni más ni menos',_ mientras que yo me perdía en mis recuerdos en más de un sentido porque el verlos a todos ellos allí había traído demasiados recuerdos a mi mente. Incluso mi pequeño sobrenombre dicho por Suho en un mero accidente era...

**_._ **

**_Tu respiración que era más dulce que la miel_ **

**_Tu cabello que me hacía cosquillas_ **

**_Me aferro a una memoria que se está desvaneciendo_ **

**_Mi ansioso corazón busca por ti, chica_ **

**_._ **

 

_Podía sentir el sudor corriendo por su espalda, helado tras nacer en su nuca e ir cayendo a lo largo de ésta. Sintiéndolo aún más marcado cuando llegó a rozar la carne ya por demás caliente de sus nalgas, esas que estaba seguro lucirían viciosamente rojas para entonces. Haciéndolo gemir, porque todo su cuerpo vibraba ante tal cantidad de estímulos. Todo volviéndose tortuosamente demasiado, pero tal malditamente placentero que sabía era adicto a ello._

_La tensión en sus muslos por tener que subir y bajar por demasiado tiempo. El ligero tirón doloroso que la mano tirando su cabeza hacia atrás por sus oscuros cabellos le dejaba. La imposibilidad de mover a voluntad sus brazos y manos, debido a la cinta con la que estaban firmemente atadas mientras que él se retorcía bajo las enormes ganas de poder acariciar con libertad al otro, aunque también disfrutando de aquel ilícito sometimiento que lo obligaba a solo dejarse ser y a no pensar más porque aquello no era algo donde los pensamientos racionales tenían verdadero lugar. Eran los dientes mordiendo la carne expuesta de su cuello y el saber que al día siguiente tendría allí una marca que le dejaría en una lucha consigo mismo sobre si realmente quería ocultarla o no... de nuevo. Era ese miembro que era casi demasiado duro de soportar, pero que amaba cuando lo sentía pulsar hasta lo más hondo de sí, machacando de manera concisa e implacable aquel pequeño manojo de nervios que siempre le hacía delirar y mendigar por más._

_Fue esa mirada._

_Esa mirada tan intensa que le hizo estremecer más que cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiese vivido. Esa que le hizo venirse tan sorpresivamente que ni siquiera gritó al hacerlo, por más que su cuerpo dolió debido al cúmulo de tensiones que había soportado desde ya hacía rato._

_Esa que en un mísero segundo le hizo replantearse todo. Porque esa mirada no hablaba de amigos que se quieren, ni del deseo de un amo por su mascota. No decía un 'te quiero' ni un 'quítate todo ya'. No. Esa mirada lo había dejado estático. Temeroso. Esa mirada le decía... le gritaba... algo que no estaba seguro de poder afrontar porque, lo suyo era sexo, ¿o no? Ellos, ellos no podían enamorarse ¿o sí? ¿Acaso podrían enamorarse siendo lo que eran? ¿manteniendo la relación que mantenían?_

_Su amo, no, Taemin lo... él lo amaba. Lo veía tan claro como si se lo hubiera gritado. Pero él... si él lo amara también entonces aquello..._

_—MinHo..._

 

* * *

  
Una vez más me encontraba tumbado en mi cama. Solo. Aún más solo que lo usual de acá a un tiempo debido que aún podía sentir los estremecimientos de mi cuerpo en respuesta al sueño. Aún podía sentir el eco de sus manos apretando mi carne, de sus dientes perforando mi piel. Aún podía sentir la humedad de su esencia llenándome bien dentro. Aún podía sentir la intensidad de aquella mirada hasta lo más recóndito de mi alma... Pero él ya no estaba.

¿Será que alguna vez...?

**_._ **

**_Una vez más, nuevamente, marqué tu número_ **

**_Por favor contesta_ **

**_Incluso si me dejas por ahora, solo será por poco tiempo_ **

**_Puedo sentirlo, déjame escucharlo_ **

**_Por favor susurra nuevamente a mi oído_ **

**_._ **

 

Un día, dos días, tres días y cien más. Ha pasado el tiempo, esa es mi realidad. Los días pasan como si nada y los meses llenan su lugar. La vida sigue. El sol sigue saliendo y al esconderse la luna vuelve a tomar su lugar. Nada deja de seguir su curso. Nada espera o se detiene.

Todo cambia. Se transforma en algo más.

Pero yo siento sigo igual.

No, no igual exactamente.

He crecido. Puedo sentirlo. Lo noto por cómo pienso incluso.

He madurado. Sigo cambiando. He tomado fuerza de tu ausencia y estoy comenzando a darme mi lugar. Es lento. Todo aún me aterra y, me apena reconocer que aunque él no esté, aún me refugio en el comfort del eco de sus palabras. Imaginando. Imaginando lo que él diría de verme hacer o decir tal o cuál cosa. Imaginando con hasta perfecto detalle cómo es que él me acariciaría o elogiaría.

Vivo de recuerdos, sí, pero ellos me ayudan a avanzar aún más. A mejorar en mi espera porque, si hay algo que a pesar del tiempo no ha cambiado, es que aún sigo esperando regrese. Que aún espero verlo de pronto en algún lugar.

Que aún espero me llame.

O mejor aún, que me atienda, porque son mis llamadas las únicas que siento jamás van a cesar.

**_._ **

**_Marca mi número, por favor contesta_ **

**_Hazlo rápido, hazlo lento_ **

**_Tú controla el ritmo_ **

**_Siéntelo, escúchalo_ **

**_Haré que mi corazón coincida con el tuyo, marca_ **

 

**_Siempre pensé que las despedidas serían fáciles_ **

**_Pero... ¿por qué es tan difícil contigo?_ **

**_Desde cuándo permaneces tan profundamente_ **

**_Oh bebé, hay algo acerca de ti..._ **

**_._ **

 

El tiempo sigue pasando; mucho más del que me gustaría haya pasado en realidad. Pero el tiempo es una cosa caprichosa que parece simplemente querer jugar con todos como mejor le plazca. Se acorta en los buenos y divertidos momentos y se alarga en los tediosos y malos. Así es como he llegado de nuevo aquí, a esta burda y extenuante parodia que realizo cada santo domingo desde que puedo recordar.

Es otro domingo en familia y descubro que estoy en el punto de que ya no solo es mi corazón el que sangra y llora, sino que es mi mente la que de pronto siente querer explotar también.

A veces la gente habla muy fácil. Muchos dicen 'si se aman y son felices no importa nada más', pero sí lo hay, a mí me importan más cosas más allá de a quien amo. Me importan mis padres. Mi hermano. Me importan mis tíos y primos. Mis abuelos. Me importan mis amigos. Mi carrera. Mis sueños.

Conocer a TaeMin en aquel tiempo en que la presión era tanta que casi lo dejo todo, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. De a poco fue liberándome, dándome espacio para solo ser. Sin pensar. Sin la responsabilidad de nada más que nuestro mutuo placer. Acepté todo lo que me ofrecía con los brazos abiertos y pedí aún más... pero entonces comenzó la presión. Una presión que fue enteramente mi culpa pero que, por pura cobardía, le atribuí a él. Porque entendí que me había enamorado. Y me aterré. Como un idiota me enamoré y... pero amarle era doloroso. No, no era, es. Es doloroso, porque amarle significa renunciar a mucho.  Amarle conllevaba pasar por el dolor de enfrentar a todos y decir firmemente que lo amaba, que amaba a un hombre, y no a uno cualquiera. Para que seguramente luego de que supieran, de que lo supieran todo, fuera a ver el dolor, la decepción, y quizás incluso el rechazo de aquellos que me criaron y con quienes crecí. Aquellos de quienes también me aman y esperan... cosas de mí. Cosas que con este pequeño y estúpido intento puedo estar completa y absolutamente seguro de que nunca podré cumplir.

Ahora, viéndoles de nuevo a todos y cada uno mientras cuentan sus cosas como cada domingo, lo sé. Sé y lo acepto. Va a doler decirles que nunca podré casarme, no con todo el gran festejo del que siempre mi abuela y madre hablan y planean. Dolerá el decirles que nunca tendré hijos. Que mis padres no tendrán nietos ni mi hermano sobrinos, no de mi sangre y carne al menos. No van a jugar a ver cómo y en qué se parece más a mí o a mi esposa como todos en mi familia suelen hacer conmigo, mi hermano y primos porque de hecho nunca habrá una 'señora Choi'. No una de Choi MinHo al menos. Y entonces, ¿qué puedo esperar? sé que no van a sonreír y decirme 'bien por ti, tráenos a tu novio'. Novio, que palabra tan corta para lo nuestro, casi suena como si _menospreciara_ aquello que tuvimos. Pero, ¿qué tal si les dijera 'amo' enfrente de todos? ¿Saltarían de alegría acaso?

Mi cabeza dolía. Todos mis pensamientos se entremezclaban y se superponían una y otra y otra vez. Por mis ojos pasaban momentos que eran casi como ver fotos o videos pero incluyendo en ellos las emociones con las que los viví en aquel entonces. Mis padres sonriéndome al ganar un torneo de fútbol en la escuela. _El día que lo conocí_ . Mi abuela guiñándome un ojo al darme una de sus galletas caseras sabiendo que a mi madre no le gustaba las comiera en caliente. _Y el momento exacto en el que sus labios tocaron los míos la primera vez._ Mi hermano, abrazándome en cada uno de nuestros cumpleaños. _Y la emoción perturbadoramente atrayente y extraña que me inundó cuando finalmente lo conocí todo de él._ El mismo momento en el que comencé a conocerme a mí al parecer... y luego mi abuelo contándome historias. _Él sonriéndome jugando con mis cabellos._ Mis primos sonriendo al tramar una travesura. _Él amándome, una y otra y otra vez, aquel día en que creo hasta lloré de tanto placer._ Mi familia en las fiestas, festejos, bodas, _y él, él, él y más él._

No podía evitarlo más. Dolía pensar en las consecuencias pero mi corazón ya no podía admitir un vuelta atrás. Era él. Siempre lo fue. Solo que yo fui solo demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo. Para afrontarlo.

Finalmente había llegado el día en que, aunque él no estuviera a mi lado, debía afrontar mi vida y darle a él su lugar. Ese lugar que esperaba algún día volviera a llenar.

**_._ **

**_Deseo, deseo, deseo, oh_ **

**_Quiero tenerte otra vez_ **

**_Decir, decir, decir_ **

**_Toda la noche solo tu nombre_ **

**_Deseo, deseo, deseo, oh nena_ **

**_Espero que tu corazón vuelva a mí_ **

**_Todo lo que necesito eres tú_ **

 

**_Una vez más, nuevamente, marqué tu número_ **

**_Por favor contesta_ **

**_Incluso si me dejas por ahora, solo será por poco tiempo_ **

**_Puedo sentirlo, déjame escucharlo_ **

**_Por favor susurra nuevamente a mi oído_ **

**_._ **

 

Días han pasado. Meses. Tanto tiempo ha venido y pasado como si nada que sé, acepté, que ya debo dejarte atrás. Lo sé. Lo entendí. Lo acepté. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios es que aún sigo marcándote cada día nomás despertar e incluso de nuevo antes de irme a acostar? ¿porqué continúo haciéndome esto a mí mismo cuando, por mucho que duela, estoy seguro que incluso ya tienes a alguien más? alguien mucho mejor que este estúpido juguete fallido que tanto te decepcionó, seguramente.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué aún sigo llamándote?

¿Por qué aún sigo esperándote? Esperando una llamada, una palabra tuya que sé no llegará jamás.

¿Porqué no puedo siquiera pensar en encontrar a alguien más?

Me he condenado yo mismo. Lo sé también.

Fuiste un demonio. Mi Lucifer particular.

Te he dado mi alma y tú ni siquiera te dignas a regresar a reclamarla o a dejarla en libertad.

Te amo.

Quiero odiarte pero solo puedo amarte. Y duele. Oh, joder, cómo duele. Pero no me importa tampoco. Estoy loco, y en medio de mi locura mi único remedio es soñarte. En medio de mi martirio, mi único consuelo es pensarte. Así que sí, puedo pensar muchas cosas y sentir muchas otras, pero la única cruda verdad siempre presente es que, no importa cuánto, no importa cuándo ni mucho menos el cómo; siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Siempre estaré esperando aquí por ti, amo. Lo haré, esperaré. Incluso si ya nunca te vuelvo a ver. Porque siento, algo dentro mío me dice, me grita, que ese... ese es mi deber.

_'Vuelme a mi, amo. Por favor. Lo siento, TaeMin. Te amo.'_

**_._ **

**_Marca mi número, por favor contesta_ **

**_Hazlo rápido, hazlo lento_ **

**_Tú controla el ritmo_ **

**_Siéntelo, escúchalo_ **

**_Haré que mi corazón coincida con el tuyo, marca_ **

**_Oh bebé, hay algo acerca de ti..._ **

**_._ **

**_Deseo, deseo, deseo, oh_ **

**_Quiero tenerte otra vez_ **

**_Decir, decir, decir_ **

**_Toda la noche solo tu nombre_ **

**_Deseo, deseo, deseo, oh nena_ **

**_Espero que tu corazón vuelva a mí_ **

**_Todo lo que necesito eres tú_ **

**_._ **

 

De nuevo soñé contigo. Es un sueño que no recuerdo pero que me ha dejado impaciente y lleno de una extraña calidez. Una calidez que me ha dejado pegada una sonrisa en mi rostro desde que me levanté y que describí con tanto lujo como pude en el mensaje de buenos días que te envié.

Es tonto, lo sé, pero ya van casi dos años y yo sigo aún con ello a pesar de que estoy seguro que ya tienes a alguien, has cambiado el número y éstos se pierden en algún lugar.

No me importa.

Necesito sentir que aún tengo una mísera y diminuta oportunidad de enmendar lo nuestro. Qué aún existe esa oportunidad de que pueda pedirte perdón cara a cara más allá de todos los mensajes en las que te lo he puesto de miles de diferentes formas.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de los pensamientos tristes mi sonrisa no se borra. Ni siquiera cuando al llegar a trabajar veo que hay varios problemas con la sesión que tan metódicamente había ayer revisado y que ahora tengo que compaginar, arreglar y volver a verificar.

En el transcurso del día lo noto. Noto eso que siento en la mañana se me había escapado definir.

Me siento feliz. Me siento esperanzado. Y al darme cuenta no puedo evitar sonreír aún más mientras busco en mi teléfono una de las pocas fotos que había permitido nos tomáramos juntos. Una en la que él me abrazaba desde atrás mientras su respiración cosquilleaba sobre mi oído y yo estaba ruborizado pero con una sonrisita de felicidad pura escapando de mis labios.

—¡MinHo!

—¡Sí! —contesté, bajando el celular para que mi jefe no viera tal foto. Era muy celoso de ella. Era uno de mis pocos tesoros a su lado y no quería que nadie más los viera además de mí. Era el único lugar donde él aún era mío y, aunque sonara estúpido e ilógico, mis sentimientos me decían que lo debía cuidar.

—Ahora va a llamarte el manager de la sesión de la tarde para avisarte cambios de último momento.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ya estaba ultimando los cambios que se jodieron ayer y a punto de terminar!

—¡No me jodas MinHo! ¡El muy cabrón volvió a cambiar no sé qué y mi paciencia hoy es nula así que te toca y te arreglas! Yo me voy a ir a ver a la señora Park que también quiere ver cambios sobre la sesión de su hija, ahora quiere hacer exteriores en lugar de estudio.

—¡Joder!

—No, lamentablemente no —suspiró Suho llegando al fin a su lado. Aquel día apenas comenzaba y ya pintaba fatal—. Los dos son sumas importantes que sino… Oye, lo siento, sí, te lo encargo. Prometo compensártelo con unas cervezas en lo de Chen al terminar.

—Uggh, más te vale. Toma —dije, entregádole una enorme carpeta.

—¿Y esto?

—Carpeta de exteriores con posibilidad de interiores en caso de mal tiempo. Intenta que elija alguno de ellos y nos salvamos de futuros contratiempos si el día nos jode con mal tiempo.

—¡Eres un genio, MinHo! Sabía que por algo te aguantaba.

—Ja. Ja. Aquí el que te aguanta soy yo. Ya vete o va a quejarse de tu impuntualidad.

—No me dijo hora y le dije que ya iba.

—Mi punto exactamente.

—Uggh, de acuerdo. Adiós. Suerte.

—¡Y a ti! —le gritó, porque el otro ya se había encaminado hacia la salida.

Maldita sea.

Miré una vez más la foto que aún brillaba en la pantalla y mi sonrisa volvió a su lugar. Hoy nada me la iba a quitar. Pero el trabajo llamaba así que, suspirando, le di un último vistazo antes de cerrar la pantalla y dejarlo a un lado, y busqué el archivo que debía tener listo para hablar con el señor Han.

Me concentré tanto que salté un poco cuando lo sentí vibrar, tomándolo sin mirar porque tenía que tener todo listo para lo que se fuera a cambiar.

—Ah, hola señor Han, sí, de hecho ya…

Después de casi cuarenta minutos escuchando esa voz ronca y gritona colgué al fin la llamada, listo para gritarle a Suho más de una puteada por la injusticia de todo y… mi celular volvió a sonar.

¡¿Por qué a mí?! -Pensé, suspirando antes de volver a respirar hondo para invocar paciencia de donde no tenía para aguantarlo seguramente por otra media hora más.

—¿Sí, señor Han? ¿Se olvidó algo más? —dije ni bien contesté, quizás un poco más mordiente de lo que debiera pero bueno, el tipo seguro a mi top10 de clientes más molestos de la vida. Y eso ya era algo porque yo solía ser realmente paciente, de ahí que Suho me dejara lidiar con todo esto la mayoría de las veces.

— _¿MinHo?_

Mi mundo se detuvo. Todo pensamiento desapareció. Esa voz…

—¿A-amo?

****

**_Solo marca..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de este OS... Lo había comenzado el año pasado y me faltaba darle final pero nada me convencía así que, el solo haber podido darle ese final que a mí me ha dejado con ganas, me ha dejado orgullosa de mí misma jejejee  
> El OS tendrá su contraparte como POVTaemin con otro de sus temas de Press IT #Just4UKnowIt que espero sacar pronto porque solo me faltan 2 OS para cerrar esa serie de songfics ;)


End file.
